


Too Much Kissing

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	Too Much Kissing

  
**Title :** Too Much Kissing  
 **Type :** Drabble  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre :** Fluff? romance  
 **A/N :** My internet is very bithcy today, so forgive me, I cannot reply comment today. but please do leave me a comment, if my internet connection back to normal, I definately reply them. *smile*

 

~~~~~~~  
Yabu just got home from his tiring day at uni. Inoo happily hugs him when he saw Yabu entering the house. Yabu smiles seeing his boyfriend gladly welcomed him home. Other members have already gotten used to this. So they have no complains.

 

"Okaeri, Kou~" Inoo said then he gives a quick kiss on Yabu's lips.

 

"Tadaima~" Yabu said then he kisses Inoo's lips quickly. Well, they are often being lovey-dovey... Well okay, not often but most of the time.

 

"You know, you guys just do too much kissing." Daiki said. Yabu and Inoo giggles.

 

"I agree with pinguin. You both do too much kissing." Hikaru said. Yabu walks closer to them, while Inoo closes the door and follows him.

 

"Why? We only kiss several times a day." Yabu said as if that is normal.

 

"Tell me, how many times do you kiss a day?" Daiki asks. Inoo rest his chin to Yabu's neck. Yabu pats Inoo's head and answer.

 

"Hmmm... I don't know. I didn't count. Do you know? Honey?" He asks Inoo.

 

"Well, he have a good-morning kiss, good-bye kiss, I'm-sorry kiss, welcome-home kiss, good-night kiss, and several I-love-you kiss." Inoo said innocently.

 

"Okay... That's a lot." Hikaru commented.

 

"Really? I think it's still not enough..." Inoo said.

 

"Ah really? Then you want some I-love-you kisses?" Yabu said jokingly. Inoo laughs lightly and nods.

 

"Whoa wait! Go to your room and kiss there." Hikaru said. Yabu and Inoo laughs.

 

"Alright then~" Yabu said and drag Inoo to their room. Hikaru sighs.

 

"Seriously? How many times they kiss in a day?" Hikaru said curiously. Well, InooBu sure kisses each other a lot.

 

"Saa... Maybe 10 or so?" Daiki said.

 

"Nah. I've counted on how many times they kiss a day once." Takaki said.

 

"How many times?" Hikaru and Daiki said in union.

 

"49 times." Takaki said. Hikaru and Daiki mouthing 'whooa'. Daiki even opened his mouth widely.  
"And that's exclude when they are at their room."

 

"Seriously? That many? That's way too many!" Daiki says.

 

"Seriously? Me and my boyfriend only kiss each other for 10 times. And they kiss for 49 times?! Seriously?!" Hikaru asks in disbelief.

 

"They kiss each other too much!" Daiki commented. Well, it's either commented and being envious. He doesn't kiss that much with Takaki in a day.

 

"Yeah." Takaki said. While Daiki and Hikaru still doesn't believe, then out of nowhere Inoo appears between them and proudly said :

 

"Actually we have been kissing for over 100 times today~"

 

Then he leaves Takaki, Hikaru, and Daiki with their jaws open. They mounthing :

 

"Seriously?! That's way too much!"

 

~END~

 

~~~~~~

 

**_Thank you for reading!! *bow*_ **

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
